First Meeting, Blood Sings Prequel
by CaptainFlye
Summary: After being raised by his mother for 4 years and traveling on his own till he met Jiriaya, Naruto at 16 has finally met his father.  But, how did his father meet his mother in the first place?    Proposed prequel to FiruenFeather's 'Blood Sings'
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this here was an idea I had when reading Fireun Feather's story, Blood Sings. It's a great story, I think, focusing on Naruto and Minato, with Kushina being in a unique situation. I might suggest reading the first couple chapters of the original story before reading this one or else it might spoil some of the surprise. This story is about how the Kushina and Minato from the Blood sings universe meet for the first time.**

**Just so everyone knows, I did ask before writing this and received permission, but remember that Fireun may decide to to explain the back story differently. I just wanted to do this piece so other fans of the story like myself can have some fun.**

**So hey, enjoy the story, and enjoy reading the original! Here's the link, so get to reading!**

**fanfiction .net/s/5508670/1/ (had to leave an extra space so it would post; don't forget to delete the space!)**

* * *

The demon sniffed the air. Something was…different about the this place. Last time they had been here everything was as it should be; there was order, and nothing unusual. Now, however, now they sensed there was someone, a human, of unique power. It was in the blood that had been spilt here, and the power inherent in that blood…_sang_ to them. They had to find the source…

.

.

.

Minato walked lazily through the carnival, contentedly dis-interested in goings on of those around him. Sure he'd had several offers to be accompanied, but he really didn't want to go with anyone that day. He just wanted to enjoy himself, and by himself. Jiraiya sensei was out of town, too, so he couldn't do much training, and that new move he was working on, the rasengan, had hit a mental block on him. He wasn't sure how to move to the next step. Really, that was why he was at the carnival in the first place. He'd planned on training, but gotten stuck, hitting a tree with his bare hand in frustration. He had it bandaged now and was calmed down. Sensei always told him that if you push too hard, it's best to take a short break or you'd never got anything of worth done. So here he was, and he was about to see a sight that would take his breath away.

Walking towards one of the food booths Minato happened to look a little further down the street. The next few moments had him trying to collect his jaw which he was sure must have cracked on the pavement after his first sight of the beautiful girl.

She was a little pale, but very lithe, with the most gorgeous ankle length crimson hair, and she carried herself in a way that said, "I know what I'm doing, so don't mess with me!" Still, even with that look, he could tell she was lost, the glare she was throwing around, the way her head whipped around every few seconds. She didn't know where she was; he supposed she was new to Konoha, or maybe even just here for the festival. And why in the world wasn't she wearing a jacket? It was much cooler this time of year and she was clutching her arms anyways. Smiling, Minato walked forward, intend on introducing himself to the girl.

.

.

.

Sniff; there. No; sniff, there! It was so frustrating! The source of power was so close, but closed in, with all these _humans_, it was so hard to get a lock on it. They wanted to snarl in frustration, but that might make these people suspicious, and then they'd have to wait longer to find the blood that sang so beautifully. Why did they have to leave the woods and join this crowd? They gripped their arms tightly to relieve the frustration, then suddenly they felt added cloth fall onto their shoulders. They jumped, looking around wildly to see a young man, blond haired and blue eyed; quite catching by human standards. He was smiling, blushing a little. Was he the offender? She opened her mouth to reproach the fool human when she tasted the air and paused. It was so mixed in here it was hard to tell, but this was his own...jacket, was it not? She gave it a small, cautious sniff. Song filled her nostrils. Was it really possible that the source of her search had come to her?

"Sorry for startling you," the human said in a calming tone, "but it's so cold this time of year, and I saw you shivering so I thought it was the least I could do. After all, I'm used to the weather." She looked at the human bemused. Cold? She was never cold, but glancing around she supposed she _had_ been holding herself the way many of these humans did. Were they cold? Was this why the object of her search had come to her? And why was he holding out a hand to her? She eyed it suspiciously as he continued speaking.

"My name is Minato, Jounin of Konoha. I call tell you're having a little trouble finding your way. Would you like me to take you where you're headed?" He, he didn't smell of deceit. Odd for a ninja. But then again, she'd never smelt a ninja like him before, either. She cautiously put out her own hand, taking his, noticing the wrappings on it. Was this how she had come to smell his blood?

"I, I need to place to stay," she said. "I, think I'm going to be here a while." Minato nodded.

"Alight, I know a few good apartment buildings, and I know a few people that could put you up for tonight. After all, with the carnival everywhere is closed." She smiled.

"So what you're saying is, if you're going to help me, I need to spend the rest of the evening with you?" He blushed and started stammering. Oh how she loved to tease mortals! She laughed and moved to lean into his side, checking his scent again now that she was closer to the injured hand. Yes, this was the one. She was a special human indeed. She would be spending a good deal of time here.

"What would you like to show me first, Minato-san? Oh, and is your hand alright?" The man maintained his blush as he answered her questions.

"Ah, well, I was working on a new jutsu I was creating miss…um…sorry, but I just realized I never got your name." Hmm, that was a good point…

"Kushina; Uzumaki Kushina, from Whirlpool." He nodded.

"Alight then, Kushina-san, I think you'd like…" She clutched his arm, almost purring in excitement. Yes, he was the one alright. This was going to be fun…

* * *

**There it is, just a little fun bit for 'Blood Sings' fans to tide us over until Fireun writes in the bits of the story. Just remember to thank them for their story in a future review. The more we let them know how much we like their story. Take care!**

**oh, and please leave a review and share with w/ some friends. As always on my stories, you don't need a fanfic account to leave a review.**


	2. Authors note

**Ok, I don't usually do authors notes on these sorts of things, but I think that's the best way to deal with the apparent misconception going on here.**

**As can be noted from the story status, this prequel is only supposed to have ONE chapter. It's already labeled as complete. This was a fun idea that I was allowed to do by the main author just as a small one shot, essentially. There isn't any more story that is going to be added, so if you want more, go read the ongoing story "Blood Sings" by the stated original author, ****FireunFeather.**

******Sorry to those who misunderstood, though I thank you for your interest as you added this to your story alert list. Enjoy the rest of the week everyone.**

~CaptainFlye


End file.
